Genetic engineering
, master of a hybrid project]] Genetic engineering is a process that involves the direct manipulation of an organism's genes. It is a technology that has been utilized by terrans, the zerg and the xel'naga. The protoss took to it to a lesser degree. Overview Terran Genetics The science of gene-splicing was a source of great tension between humanist and corporate factions over the course of the 21st and 22nd centuries intensified as it became more commonplace. With the formation of the United Powers League however, it was decreed that gene-splicing led to the degeneration of humanity. As such, those who had undergone genetic alteration were either executed under the edicts of Project Purification or among those sent to the Koprulu Sector.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. In part due to such alteration, a mutagenic strain developed in some of these prisoners' DNA that augmented their psionic potential. However, the "pure" humans of Earth also have psychics.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: UED Victory Report (in English). 1998. Xel'naga Genetics ]] The xel'naga were a species obsessed with fashioning a "perfect" organism, a goal that involved genetic alteration of species. It is through their experiments that many species were seeded upon the worlds of the Milky Way, producing many genetic deviants and mutations. However, only the protoss and later the zerg came close to such perfection, both species evolution having been guided by the xel'naga. While the protoss were considered a failure, the zerg were considered a success, albeit one that backfired spectacularly and turned against their benefactors. Although the greater whole of the xel'naga were consumed by the zerg, the legacy of their experiments can be said to live on in the hybrid, combining the traits of their most developed creations,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dark Origin (in English). 1998. although the hybrid is considered a perversion of the cycle of the xel'naga.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Protoss Genetics , result of a genetic experiment]] The protoss have generally avoided this kind of science, but the Protoss Advance/Experimental Facility had not shied away from it. The group was wiped out by an out-of-control experiment.Furman, Simon (w), Tomás Aira (p). "Creep." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 26-67. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80831-8. Zerg Genetics , the Evolution Master]] Courtesy of the xel'naga's genetic manipulation, the zerg developed the ability to direct evolutionary processes themselves. On their homeworld of Zerus, the zerg developed the ability to supercharge and steer evolutionary processes of the creatures they assimilated. This was directed with even greater co-ordination by the Overmind, a role that has now been taken over by the Queen of Blades.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. As zerg breeds evolve, they become less flexible genetically. Kerrigan created the , an intelligent breed, to steer evolution. They created the baneling breed.2008-05-23. Baneling. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-05-23. A class of queens, the broodmothers, were ordered to evolutionarily steer their own broods. The Overmind created Abathur, a unique, intelligent Evolution Master. After the Overmind's death, it became feral. It was eventually recruited by Kerrigan to serve her the same way.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2011-05-30. May 2011 HoTS Gameplay Info. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2011-05-31. References Category:Xel'naga technology Category:Protoss Technology Category:Terran Technology